


我私人的1566宇宙

by onceagainnotinterested (dorkydonkey)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkydonkey/pseuds/onceagainnotinterested
Summary: some sad shit
Kudos: 1





	1. 庆丰全本巨贾浮沉录

沈一石。

沈一石戏剧学院肄业(取今意)，在学校比较闹腾，打架进过派出所，全校大会通报批评。党课从来不上，出于某种难以琢磨但可能跟逃党课类似的原因，八十年代所谓先锋派作家里坚决不读的一个是马原。

高翰文说：“其实马原挺好的，你应该试试。”

高翰文很真诚。

沈一石很臭屁，沈一石说：“听名字就很狗屎。”

“我觉得你不应该那么苛刻，”高翰文讲，“给马原一个机会，也给自己一个机会。”

“关我屁事。又不认识他。”

沈一石不认识的人还包括阿城陈村韩少功杨炼。余华莫言史铁生刘震云等，均属一封面之缘。

高翰文不禁要问：那你还能认识谁？

沈一石爱好高行健。高老师80年代末去往那自由的国度法兰西了，沈一石凭借百度百科和豆瓣小组艰苦卓绝地爱好着怹。但高翰文觉得so-so。

沈一石面色铁青，因为眼皮沉沉的有好几层显得有点轻蔑。然而高翰文恰巧是江苏泰州人。沈一石一弹手指烟头蹦到校门口石狮子脑门上: 那交个朋友吧。

表演系沈一石，文化课356分，数学挂了，英语最好。戏文系高翰文，高知家庭独生子，学名别人家的孩子，放弃一流本科来读戏剧学院。父母倒是支持的，对高家基因很有信心。

高翰文对沈一石的文学品味颇有微词，但还是乐意同他交朋友。沈一石这个人虽然有时候给人感觉很瞎，但演戏还不错，比大部分表演系学生会演，书也读得多。而且比较擅长唬人，又是学长，更加吓人。高翰文呢，想法很多，然而（貌似）和生活无关，因此显得单纯，平时也规规矩矩，格子衬衫牛仔裤，二十岁了还认为谈恋爱一定要写情书。沈一石各种古巴领vintage衬衫，花花绿绿，和他并排走在一起，风流到风骚。

沈一石此人，偏激，易怒，假如认识他的时机不对你会感觉他精神上有疾病。高翰文观察了很久，认为他人笨是不笨，也一点不坏，只是戏有点多（戏多才好当演员），需要耐心，需要长大。办公室有个老师姓严，学生社团的每学年要跟他汇报。沈一石想弄肢体剧社，吃了很多鳖。学校后门垃圾街烧烤摊，沈一石咕咚咕咚灌啤酒：“他说学校不有剧社吗，干嘛还办，操，去他妈社长一个团委的一个学生会的，脑子里装的都是屎，演个戏这不行那不行，什么狗屁剧社，是不是，我说我要搞的这个不一样的，他说一样的，叽叽咕咕一堆，我们这个学校还是不是戏剧学校？戏剧学校政审比北大都要烦，叫鸡巴戏剧学校，操他妈。”

沈一石：“我打了王文波那畜生之后丫就看我不顺眼。”

高翰文戳身边海姓学长：“王文波是谁啊。”

海学长是一个大学长。大到什么程度，据说沈一石入学时他就已经是学长了，沈一石这届该毕业的时候，他还没毕业。人黑黝黝的，精瘦，留小胡子，面相老。海学长从严老师他爹老严老师，论文写得很不对老严老师胃口，一直没给签字，没签字不给毕业，海学长脾气犟，不改，就耗着。 海学长还没来得及开口，沈一石两只手指捏一个满了的酒杯，凑过来，在他面前一晃，哗啦洒出来一大片：“就一畜生！”

高翰文拿纸巾抹桌子。海学长答：“学生会的。导演系。学院公众号他在弄。” 高翰文说哦，我不看那个。他咋惹沈学长啦？ 海学长说不清楚。可能因为文章写得烂吧。 沈一石不晓得到底喝醉没有，耳朵尖得要死，拍拍高翰文肩膀：“烂！他，就是一个畜生，我跟你讲，畜呜生嗯！畜生。” 海学长道，喝酒时候不要谈畜生。 沈一石爽快：“好的！不谈！艾比说什么都对！ ”

高翰文：什么艾比？

海学长从五花肉鸡中翅丛中抽出烤青菜，手挥竹签在空中比划: 海老。

==

回宿舍路上高翰文拿海老刨根问了个底。原来那王文波乃一伪君子也！成绩平平，擅长意淫，作风精英得不得了，实际家里在三线城镇还背着3000一个月的房贷。爱在人前高谈阔论，其实观点都是从奇葩说看来的，80年代早被他爹妈辈讨论透了的老东西。自比王小波，然而只有长相与王二相当。寝室杂务一概不做，书也是不读的，但人很圆滑，讨学生会负责老师喜欢，自然也讨严老师喜欢。垃圾一个月不倒，床单两个学期不换，严老师办公室天天傍晚六点准时报到。大一进广播站，然后校报，然后学生会副主席。和沈一石分到一个宿舍，老三，沈一石是老二。老大本地人，有青梅竹马女朋友，不常在宿舍。老五老六普通大学生，按下不表。老四学表又学导，聪明，阅读量可能超过高翰文，人高马大，然而老实，有俄国小说形容的那种忧郁。一开始大家不熟，王文波不知深浅，也不敢怎么样，后来当了校报总编，虽说大家依然不怎么熟，但他已经不忌惮，网路快销节目妄语与学生会权势并下，四处勾搭女生，回来宿舍吹逼，大家当笑话，呵呵完了就完了，老四脾气比较好，接他一两句。第二年丫趁女朋友去国外交换跟一个小学妹搞上了。雄赳赳气昂昂学校对面五十块一晚小旅馆住了好几个礼拜。女友交换回来，尚不知情，王文波把小学妹甩了，又回来装贴心男友，很得意。寝室一帮人都憋不住，晚上游戏打完，夜宵点好，围在一起拿此事下饭。说完吃完也就扔在脑后。后来不知道怎么，让此人知道了，某天回来，两条短腿拼了老命扇风，校门到寝室两百多米一路蓄力，摔门而入，包往床上一扔，嗔目裂眦，环视四周却发现人没到齐，气势明显一滞。先看到老四坐在桌边，又上铺见到沈一石。上下两道疑惑目光，向自己聚焦，一咬牙，3秒后径直走到老四面前： “你嘴巴不要太贱，这个学期事情你敢说出去你试试。” 老四还没反应过来，沈一石一句我操，当即把手里那本穆齐尔（老四推荐）砸在王文波头上，翻下上铺一脚把丫踹倒在地，两个人扭打在一块。王文波个子小，也不爱运动，直接被沈一石按住，捶得眼冒金星鼻血横流。 宿管在人堆里挤出一条路，把他俩拉开。沈一石又气又累，呼吸很急，指着王文波，声音却是稳的：“不收拾你你还挺把自己当个人，是吧？再他妈装打到你爹妈都不认识。” 老师吼沈一石住嘴，拖着王文波去医务室。沈一石把穆齐尔捡起来，一页一页很有耐心地抚平折角，然后在书堆底下压好。

高翰文听罢，一拍沈一石肩膀，赞道：服了！沈学长，豪杰！

沈一石摆手：打畜生算屁豪杰，是人都该打。换你你不打吗？

高翰文想了想，很认真：我可能先被他们气哭。

沈一石哈哈大笑，拍他肩：小高啊，要坚强！

==

沈一石剧团本来就搞不起来，打了王文波以后更搞不起来。学院搞联欢晚会。新闻联播式报幕夹杂粗劣节目，五十年代部队文工团进化完全体。台上剧本朗读，台下沈一石埋头哗哗写纸条，无人可传，塞给后排高翰文。骂院长教务学生会主席，骂全国弱智艺校，骂着骂着开始反动了，反动反动开始炸地球了，地球炸不掉，高翰文回应也不积极，怒了，回头讲，操他妈，底摩克瑞希，假的。

台上正念理查三世。有个小女生看错行，高翰文忙着捉虫，随口答本来就是嘛。

沈一石一愣，慢慢扭回去了，低着脑袋也没再来骚扰。

高翰文翻节目单找演员表，心想这表演系怕不是假的哦。

六月梅雨季。江南丘陵地带，泥石流频发。沈一石也在这茫茫然昏沉沉雨天里一滑到底，被一知半解的后现代主义哲学及青春期情绪波动醍醐灌顶，整个人变成一个精神分裂的废物。每天神情恍惚，课不上，电话不接，跑到湖边抱膝坐好，发呆一整天。 高翰文这个人，虽然读书很多，但从小受教育比较正派，对于虚无不虚无的东西，没什么疑问，不大考虑，或者不认为需要考虑。精英家庭教育，就是这样，自信十足，小孩子长大，聪明又健康，也一直精英下去。但这次被沈一石这么一搞，时间久了也有点慌。高翰文翘个党课，跑到湖边上找沈一石：“沈学长，你人好的吧？” 沈一石到底还是沈一石，这时候不忘点一支日本原装灰七星，徐徐吐雾。高翰文蹲在下风口，被喷了一脸，手臂挡住口鼻咳嗽。

沈一石：“呆逼。”

“哈？”

沈一石：“呆逼。”

高翰文脾气很好，也被沈一石折腾惯，平静问他：“什么事情嘛，讲讲。”

沈一石偏头看湖，弹烟灰，冷笑一下，答得风牛马不相及：“哼哼，南外出来的小少爷。”

高翰文认真起来：“沈学长你生气归生气，不要搞人身攻击好不好。”

沈一石沉默一小会儿，语气沉闷:“世界太狗逼。”

高翰文说：“嗯嗯。”

“人真的是不要脸。”

“也不是人人都这样。”

沈一石扭头：“跟你这个人讲不通。高翰文，我俩不是一头的。”

“这怎么说的。沈学长，我讲一句话，你不要生气。我们现在烦恼那么多，主要是还年轻，偶然以为活明白，其实还早。生活难过，人难做，世世代代这样。天下之大，没有例外。人人想不明白，人人各自狼狈。其实大家都没什么特殊。就好像痔疮，古今中外，大部分人都有，张居正还是被痔疮弄死的呢。大家心里有数，只是不提，不能说不要脸。再难再痛，日子还是要过，辣也要吃，不然怎么办？还是要多往好处看……”

沈一石打断：“你也有痔疮？”

“我初中时候吃辣吃得厉害，现在只是不犯。沈学长，不要着急。今天么，去看个戏好了，学校发票的。晚上我请你吃大鸡腿。”

“什么戏？”

“大先生啊。”

“有撒好看，赵立新傻逼。”

“唉，不要误伤无辜。”

“呆逼，”沈一石想想，烟头在水洼边缘呲一声按掉，站起来，“十足呆逼。现在几点，大鸡腿出摊了吧。”

==

沈学长女朋友刘芸学姐，高高瘦瘦，五官温柔，挑染一缕蓝色头发夹在耳后。机车夹克，天鹅绒微喇长裤。安安静静，比较忧郁，特别沈一石女友。高翰文觉得她很美。

学校后门小弄堂公共厕所附近，刘芸学姐点一支细长薄荷香烟。高翰文在下风口，不停咳嗽，刘芸和他换边站。高翰文讲谢谢。

“沈学长这个样子，有点吓人。”

刘芸学姐面不改色：“正常。少男屁事多。”

刘芸学姐，舞美系女生，校园十佳歌手，湖边酒吧驻场乐队主唱。朋克，最早是鼓手。然而脸上看不出来。

“我觉得我们是不是要多和他聊聊天，关心一下。”

“你和他聊他愿意和你聊么。你就不用管他。”

高翰文想想，哦一声。 两个人看大街，各自想事，刘芸抽烟，突然生气，声音都气抖：“脑子有病这个人，天天想点什么东西都不知道，跟自己过不去，脑残伐。” 高翰文不响。大街上车来车往，城管赶小贩，小贩蹬三轮车跑远。手抱孩子女人手把电动车悠闲前进。杂货店老板坐在门口煮牛杂火锅。尘土飞扬。 刘芸脸色铁青走到对面垃圾桶扔烟头，回来时脸色稍好一点：“请你喝酒要不要？自酿桂花酒。去不去？”

大山酒馆。老板一脑袋脏辫，山羊胡，看上去很凶，一身速写，JNBY，脖子手腕各种挂串，是各大艺校流行的仁波切雷鬼风格。 高翰文看菜单。零度可口可乐350ml，20块。其他价格也很吓人。 刘芸平静点单。高翰文想想有点不好意思：“学姐，不要喝酒了吧，我离成年还差2个月。”

刘芸眨眼惊讶状：“你这么小？”

“提早上学的。唉，学姐，还是我请你喝。”

刘芸叫他别管，扭头对老板：“老朱今天算沈一石的。”

桂花酒甜咪咪的，度数很高，酒味不重。高翰文喝得开心，忘记是酒，有点飘了。 高翰文：“老板你叫大山吗？”

“我店叫大山我就必须叫大山？”

“那为什么叫大山。”

“好写。”

高翰文抬头看经营许可证，法人一栏三个字，第一个认得出是朱，后面黑乎乎两坨不知道什么。 高翰文放下酒杯：“大山~~你那么大~站在那里~你想怎样~~~”

老板扭头就是嚎：操他妈刘芸你男朋友就没他妈一个正常的我操！ 刘芸懒洋洋：朱大山，你想怎样？ 高翰文哈哈笑，笑了一会儿，猛一拍桌:“我不是刘芸学姐男朋友！”

==

沈一石恍惚一段时间，又没事人一样，还是和大家说说笑笑，蹦迪party。这年冬天，城里打着市容建设的名号驱散城乡结合部低收入人群，官方扣了一个低端的帽子，一夜拆了一片，人背着铺盖，牲口一样睡在街边。一时间群情激愤，都到现场声援。沈一石去了。后来海外也开始有报道流传，不知道是谁拿现场素材剪了一个很短的视频，被外媒引用了，上头下令出警清场，媒体人艺术家热心市民，抓了一片。又有传说是个学生拍的，高校都给下了死命令要查这个人。于是课也不上，学生排队到食堂查出勤。 高翰文自己也去过一次，但晓得学院出勤本来就一般，查也查不出什么名堂，打算抵死不认。站在队伍里，心下正如此盘算，忽然听到前面传来沈一石声音：“我是去了。你们爱怎么着怎么着！”便看到人群让出一条道，沈一石飞快走过，通道尽头严老师脸上青一阵白一阵，桌子拍得震天响，冲沈一石背影喊到：“怎么着？开除！狂什么狂？！”

学校最终没下开除命令，但沈一石自那天后就没回过学校，旷课到学期结束，自己把自己开除了，行李都没拿，叫快递去收。一帮狐朋狗友闻讯，在大山给他开“解放会”，东找西找，电影学院独立剧团外院的人来了一堆，说是搞party，实际都想帮沈一石找点事做。朱葛朗台心甘情愿做起散财童子，啤酒和桂花酒都随便喝，大家还凑钱给他开了瓶yamazaki。沈一石这只鸽子放得惊天地泣鬼神，当天到了毛30个人，等了他一晚，他没出现。刘芸打了一晚上电话，发了一晚上简讯，最后在一万号机械的“您拨打的电话暂时无法接通”中吼了一句沈一石你去死吧，哐手机摔碎在地板上，眼泪跟着就下来了。男男女女面面相觑，沉默中不熟的几位都歉意点头，走了。一帮朋友陪着刘芸呆了一会儿，十一二点也都要赶末班地铁回去。剩下高翰文和朱老板还有同校一个偷了他爸一条黄鹤楼来分的学生会小部长。三个男的相互看看，朱老板两手一摊到后厨去了。黄鹤楼和高翰文相互看看，黄鹤楼走过去：“刘芸别哭了。” 高翰文也走到刘芸边上。两个傻蛋陪她蹲了一会儿，束手无策。高翰文硬着头皮劝道：“学姐，地铁要停运了呃。” 刘芸没理他。高翰文手捧180抽面纸巾，绞尽脑汁：“沈学长心情不好吧，他不是经常这样？过几天可能就好了。今天这么晚，不如先回去。” 刘芸不理。高翰文继续：“那，要么老朱这里住一晚？要不去瓦舍？看电影？看湖？看星星？要不看我家猫？我家猫特肥，你看看，肥吧。他掏麻雀，肥得树都上不去，嗳，你看，掉下来了。真肥。”

高翰文把手机放到刘芸面前，三千张照片里两千张是猫。刘芸笑，笑了又哭，哭了复笑，抽纸巾擦擦脸：该减减了。 高翰文说，早去看过医生，都说该减，猫不肯，你不给他吃他就挠你，喏，这是他挠我爸。 两个人坐地上看猫咪视频。黄鹤楼先瞪他俩，后来也蹭过去看，老朱在后厨，听得笑声阵阵，唰把帘子一撩钻出来，趴在后面柜台也一起看，隔天领了只小狸花回家，不再话下。高翰文给刘芸当男朋友，即由此夜起。

高翰文那天也往沈一石手机传简讯，摘录如下：

“沈学长，你在哪？ ”

“有什么事情跟大家说说嘛”

“我们都很担心你 ”

“刘芸学姐哭了，你赶紧回个信 ”

“沈学长，你这样过分了吧？！”

没回应。沈一石石沉大海。

==

戏文系高翰文，本科念完回到南大戏文读了研究生，毕业写戏拿了几个奖，算是成名，带了一个剧团，跟朋友一起在南方做了个戏剧节。做到第四年饶是家底殷实也担不了一年过百万的亏损了。三个人围一块琢磨，收手吧？才第四届，怎么甘心。名气刚刚往欧洲打过去，扶起来的青年剧团也才起步。高翰文说不行不能停，倾家荡产也要办，死也不能死第四届。于是又办，拉赞助，高翰文开始考虑几个找上门的影视剧本。一帮人几番活动，市长郑泌昌烦了，又碍着高家面子，说市府这边，文化基金加零的散的，竭尽全力给他们抠出一百万。

“咱们这儿有个企业，问你们还需要多少，他们可以全部赞助。”

高翰文愣了：“什么企业？”

“广临啊。他们这几年也做文化产业。”

高翰文茫然。 郑泌昌啧一下，翻个白眼，酒窝也透露出不耐烦，摇摇头：“行了行了，你有兴趣没。” 高翰文点头：有啊。什么条件？ 郑泌昌咻～丢过来一张名片：“你自己和他们谈。”

就这样十几年来第一次见沈一石。

高翰文以为自己等的是什么张经理，在定好的茶楼包间坐了半天，进来一个沈一石。精瘦，晒黑了，发际线略后移（没秃） ，鼻子高，好认。高翰文认出来了，噌~地站起来：“沈学长！” 低头看下名片：“你改姓了？”

沈一石一个白眼：“那是我员工。”

沈一石当时离校，回到老家，爹妈给他在农信社弄了个位子，混了几年当了干部，攒了点钱，自己出来创业。做外贸起家的，后来做房产，再后来互联网企业。浙江台那个年度风云浙商领了几回奖，不领了，改给别人发。 高翰文见他这一面，惊喜之后觉得突兀，突兀之后发现旧酒可以重温。两个人交换生活经历，填补友谊漏洞，追往事，叹今吾，发现都混得不错，须眉未白，头顶也都还有毛，是喜叹。随后开始谈工作。谈完天色已晚，高翰文兴高采烈，要邀沈一石家里晚饭。

“不用了，我还有约。替我问刘芸好。”

==

沈一石大名传回戏剧圈，不是草包演员之类，是个金主，可以说是扬眉吐气中的扬眉吐气。母校校庆立刻请他回去演讲，还要给他颁荣誉校友。沈一石说去坐坐可以，讲不演，荣誉不要。他是自愿退学，郭老曹欧索埃早都忘在脑后，戏剧学校校友，实在是当不来。 学校没变，有新校区在城郊。老严老师退休，海老终于毕业，留校当图书管理员，见到高翰文，道，有种，见到沈一石，道，原来觉得你有种。高翰文笑接：如今看来果真有种！海老摆手不答。高翰文仍笑：脾气越来越怪！沈一石不响，海老也不理他。僵持一会儿，沈一石叹了口气：学长保重。扭头便走。

有沈一石鼎力赞助，戏剧节不再多操心。高翰文心结既解，就埋头写作。后来国外邀请去做访问艺术家，一直呆在欧洲。回国赶上节日，于是接上刘芸去看父母。高家除高翰文外，都从事经济。父亲做顾问进过最高级别工作组，退下来以后仍然有私企来聘。这其中有一位胡老板，过节来拜访，饭桌上聊起来，说沈老板恐怕是不长久了。高翰文刘芸筷子双双僵在菜盘里。高翰文问道，广临沈老板？胡老板点头，不错，是他。高翰文追问，怎么一个情况？胡老板道，这上下传遍了，高公子不知道？高翰文讪笑道，我是不肖子，不懂这些。胡老板便将来龙去脉都说一遍。

原来沈一石从地产生意开始，就和京里一个杨姓二代搭上了边。浙江出过大人物之后就是个敏感地界，那陈姓西北土锤南方呆了四年，爱上了，变着法儿折腾。浙江地方逢迎上意，北京有令，样样争先，搞得乌烟瘴气。太子爷们京沪两地玩腻，都看上杭州。沈一石要出头，免不了跟这帮人来往，脏活累活都得过手。这个杨二代是老吕的干儿子，看上一片地，自己不能出面拿，要沈一石去。沈一石二话不说拿下来了，一片居民区，一夜拆光，还闹出点事故，当然压下去了。这样的事，沈一石从商十余年，不在少数，捅出去就是个两败俱伤，因此二代对他也是客客气气，这样才发了家。本来合作得好好的，然而这个沈一石，近两年不知道抽了什么疯，赞助好几个搞艺术的，不知道是故意还是天意，几乎个个脑门都被拍过禁字。本来京中有靠山，都忍下去了。问题是最近有个小子，屎屙到大人物头上去了，这下谁忍得了，说重了那是颠覆。沈一石那些资产，早有人盯上了，这次借个由头拿到手罢了，新账旧账一起要算。另一种说法是陈家人想扳吕家人，总之现在老杨自己屁股都擦不干净，保不了他。

“估计动他也就是这几个月的事。沈老板这么多年也是走钢丝过来的人，也不知道为什么这次这么大意。”

高翰文偏头撞上刘芸视线，看到她脸色白了，停一秒，低头猛吃。下了饭桌，打沈一石电话，只听到暂时无法接通。刘芸坐过来，目光有询问意，高翰文只是摇头。两个人心事重重。孤枕固然难眠，连理在侧，仍有难眠时刻，譬如今天。高翰文喃喃：难怪海学长当时这么怪。刘芸裹紧被子翻一个身，无语。

==

刘芸此前见过沈一石一面，在他莫干山上别墅。风景好，竹林茂盛，从前还有老虎。冬天，雾霾随冷空气南下，稀释太阳光线，天色为之一白。两个人对坐无言，先是喝热茶，而后热酒。细细一条热气，自杯口静默攀升，缓缓绕上房梁。晌午坐到黄昏，后来拉了门，隔着一扇玻璃，看山上竹林，竹林背后溪流。坐到天暗点灯，玻璃映出人影，欲看竹影而不得，只能转过头来相看。 沈一石此刻面对刘芸，想起自己这一下午，百感交集。此刻以前都还以为，若有此刻，何止百感，千感万感杂陈都未可知。然而此刻真的发生，却发现感、想，都是一片空白。往昔深夜独坐时，有千言万语要讲，有千回万回编排，真到此刻，却发现再没有什么往事值得翻拣。

沈一石说：“这几年都还好。”

刘芸点一点头，两个人又沉默。刘芸说：“他爱我，好像一个小孩子。” 沈一石点了点头：“噢，那真的是很好。”

这样说完，刘芸就起身准备走了。一路下山，天要下雨，道途已经潮湿起雾。沈一石别墅在高高山上暖光透出如一点烛火。刘芸想起多年前台湾歌曲：雁子回到了遥远的北方/你的名字我己想不起来/时光也不能挽留/夕阳淹没就告别了今天/你的名字我已想不起来/别怪我生命太匆忙。而后车转过一个弯头，周遭山色又是黑黢黢的一片。

==

沈一石消失，媒体自然不报，小道消息早就风传，一会儿说是走了，盯梢的跟到飞机场，见私人飞机引擎轰鸣，赶紧截下来，一看是他助理，正主早金蝉脱壳，欧罗巴去者；又说没走，早给扣了，八辆警车押运，这会儿说不定已经扔在秦城。高翰文回到家第三天，上头就来人，都是便服，对高翰文很客气，闲聊几句，切入正题。

“这段时间，沈一石这个人，没有消息吗？”

高翰文茶送到嘴边不及抿，乐了，徐徐吹凉茶面，二郎腿架好，喝了一口，慢慢把茶杯放回桌上，反问道：“有没有消息，你们不清楚？” 便衣闻言，脸色一变，高翰文道：“几位不清楚的事情，我能清楚吗？” 这下逼得来人坐不下去了。茶水未动，起身就走。高翰文为多看一会儿鬼吏们的黑脸，颇有兴致地送他们到电梯口。 沈一石不知所踪，高翰文这下心咽到肚子里。让阿姨把桌子收拾了，茶倒马桶，瓷杯扔垃圾桶，自己用一套新茶具沏今年的明前。阿姨见状道：“今天心情这么好！”高翰文一笑，何止是好，明前较之味寡。从他21层落地窗望出，天空阔，云、鸟、人造飞行机，经过均不留痕。沈一石便在这无痕之中，去往世界某个安然角落吧！

沈学长，快跑啊，过红海，地中海，去那自由国度法兰西！

==

母校承办颁奖典礼，在旧校区大礼堂。高翰文领特别贡献奖。热门演员奖都已颁过，气氛倦怠。高翰文例行感谢一番，观众鼓掌，主持人也欲请他下场。高翰文没有要走的意思，环顾礼堂，又道： “我还有一句话，想对一个很久不见的老朋友讲。我们十几年不见，碰到又失散了，我现在也不知道他在哪里，怎么样才能找到他，所以这句话我只能在这里跟他讲。”

闪光灯歇了又闪起来。高翰文太太刘芸女士，白色刺绣晚礼服，黑直长发整齐挽在脑后，这瞬间忽然获得一种预感，屏息望向台上。 高翰文想起从前沈一石传过来的各种纸条。少年时代，仿佛没有消逝，只是在此地封存。尘埃落定，也定在张张鲜活面孔上面，以证其鲜活之永恒。 高翰文眨着眼，停顿片刻，凑近话筒：“沈学长，你走吧，我们不担心你。”


	2. 春风沉醉的夜晚

湖边酒吧街，凌晨一点以后，人们围着地上的禁烟标志吸烟。高翰文不抽，也和烟鬼蹲成一圈，闻闻格子衬衫衣领袖口前襟，都是烟臭。沈一石两腿一摊，坐在地上，仰着脖子吞云吐雾。海学长靠在石头栏杆上吹风，海学长同级学友王学长亦吹风。王学长毕业多年，能导会演，不仅有点小钱，还有点小名气。戴只钛合金苹果牌电子手表，穿E系列阿玛尼，清清爽爽。迪厅里出来，人还是整整齐齐。沈一石等人花枝招展，张牙舞爪，晕的晕吐的吐，王学长站在边上，名门闺秀误入野鸡群感觉。

沈一石仰头抽烟并看星星许久，啊啊大吼起来。刘芸，高翰文，海王二学长，喝得已经晕睡过去的几个同学，纷纷朝他看去。沈一石满意收获关注目光后，摆摆手道：么啥事体，伐要看我。口中念念道，哎，没劲。同学A道，没劲啥吗，刚刚还不是你跳得最欢，踩了我一百多脚。沈一石说，跳得太欢，所以没劲了。物极必反，晓得伐。说罢晃动脚丫，念念有词：快乐就是要快乐到死，到不了死，有啥乐头？醒过来，狗屎还是狗屎，痛苦还是痛苦。高翰文说，嗯，你略去狗屎不讲，有一丁点福柯味道。沈一石说，那是，福柯再世，也要跟我称兄道……话音未落，刘芸冷不丁抢一句，亲嘴咂舌。沈一石说，呸！拳头举起来虚晃了一下。王学长听到他们这番胡话，微微笑了。海学长讲，现在小孩真的是乱搞又难搞。王学长说，跟你比，不算乱，更不算难。海学长说，难搞我认，乱在哪？王学长把他卡在后腰的衬衫下摆扯出来，乱在这。沈一石凑近刘芸讲，看到没，亲嘴咂舌前奏。刘芸duang～来伊头上向敲了一记，沈一石闭嘴，又小声讲，打我干嘛，love is love，阿晓得？

这时一道光棍砸到脸上来。公园保安威吓几声，手电筒探照灯一样在几人身上乱甩：干嘛你们？半夜不回家？刚刚谁鬼叫？沈一石念叨：呸，人民的公园人民的湖，套个管理处的狗皮狐假虎威，呕吐。王学长人美心善脾气好，在他肩上轻轻拍一下以示安抚，跟保安递了根烟。保安走后，刘芸提议：老朱店里去吧？王学长问清是哪家，笑道，你们海学长跟老朱不对付，我们不去了。沈一石跳起来尖声叫道：哦！有故事！海学长道，没有。沈一石跳向王学长：王学长，你说有没有！王学长说，你小点声。又说，确实没有。沈一石紧追不舍：没有故事，为什么不去？海学长道：没钱，行吧。沈一石拍拍胸脯：老子请你！海学长道：拿什么请，刚刚迪厅还是你们王哥付的钱。

跑到老朱店里，当夜有dj，人头攒动。沈一石进门大吼，老朱！吸引住半场目光。老朱在吧台里面搅鸡尾酒：你神经到外面发完再进来，不要把我客人吓跑。沈一石讲，你那么凶，不用我吓。吧台边上坐定，才发现右手边有人，沈一石拍他肩，道，哥，我瞎说的，老板人好极了，喝他妈的三千块再走。爱喝什么我给你推荐推荐？客人笑：进门就套我的钱，老朱，你家客人都是精神股东？老朱边凿冰边给沈一石介绍：这就那博士。沈一石作惊惧状，道，数学？老朱道，医学。沈一石接，孙文再世。博士道，我姓李。沈一石说，哦哦，李博士，你好你好，幸会幸会。李博士说，没毕业，不要叫我博士。沈一石改口，李医生，李医生。那不还是doctor？

王学长慢慢踱进来，老朱看到，竟然笑了：怎么，今天明星下凡？王学长说，什么明星，一百八十线。伸出手去跟老朱握了握，又跟李医生问好。其乐融融。沈一石叹道，唉，怎么都认识，没劲没劲。高翰文，你喝古典不？高翰文道，我听就行了。刘芸点特调金杯共汝饮。

老朱瞥到门口人影，话头松下来，说，莲哥你去跟黑皮讲，不要站在门口堵路。王学长一拍脑门，道：忘了。去拉海学长，李医生也在吧台冲他招招手，峰哥好久不见！海学长扭扭捏捏不肯来，见到是李医生，喜上眉梢，快步过来往他背上拍了一下。李医生笑道：什么时候毕业？海学长道：你什么时候我就什么时候。李医生说，你也拿博士学位？海学长说，滚蛋。

原来海王朱李四人是高中同学。海学长从前打辩论，把老朱打伤了，几乎绝交。沈一石道：这点鸡毛小事还记仇到如今，两个都是小心眼。老朱怒瞪他。高翰文在边上好奇，什么题？老朱道，sys这小逼养的该杀不该杀，正方该杀，反方择良辰吉日杀。沈一石道，真小气，老朱还好没念大学，不然人模狗样当了精英，我们平头百姓不知道要遭多少苦。嘿！嘿！跳下椅子到舞池里乱扭去了。

高翰文趴在吧台睡觉，迷迷糊糊听到那边狼嚎鬼叫，这边杯酒泯恩仇，又有刘芸手指过来戳他脑门。王学长问要不要紧，放杯白水在他手边。高翰文咕噜噜喝了三杯，神志清醒过来，就是想要尿尿。挤过人群一看，厕所排队，去后门公厕。撞开铁门，又撞上海王二学长亲嘴咂舌。高翰文“哦！”一声，转身要跑，叮铃哐啷撞动路边空啤酒瓶，匆忙停下来扶。王学长过来帮他。高翰文慌慌张张把空瓶码好，跟王学长鞠了一躬：“不好意思，我打扰了！”扭头就跑。王学长在后面叫住他：小高，厕所别忘去啊？高翰文说没事没事，往回走了几步，改主意还是往公厕跑。公厕空无一人，水声有回声。高翰文心想，哎，love is love。确实是这样的。抖了两抖，踅出公厕回酒吧。众人蹦到老朱赶人才散。

沈高刘三人找家小吃铺子喝了点粥，走在凌晨4点街上。高翰文默默走在沈刘二人后面。刘芸搭着沈一石走了会儿，回头看他一眼又回头看一眼，笑眯眯道，小高，过来呀。高翰文说，哦。靠近他俩一点。刘芸抬手把他肩膀搂过来，右边亲沈一石一下，左边亲他一下。沈一石正要回亲过去，发现她在亲高翰文，急道：你亲他干嘛啊！刘芸歪头唱道：春风～沉醉的～夜晚～哎，你们两个也得亲。高翰文沈一石纷纷道，不要不要。刘芸嘴一撇：比不过娄烨，比不过秦昊。高翰文说，那是比不过，人家有骨气的。沈一石说，你干嘛？一提娄烨就争着做孬种。刘芸嘴往另一边撇：哼，都是孬种，都不爱我，都不如李玄。沈一石大叫：操！惊起湖上野鸭两只。 又大叫：刘芸你想气死我！哇啦哇啦又是一通乱喊乱叫，迅雷不及掩耳之势往高翰文脸上亲了一下，扭头大呸特呸。刘芸哈哈大笑。高翰文摸摸脸，说，沈学长，你反应这么大干嘛，我都没怎么。不是love is love吗？刘芸道，他被李玄气到啦。高翰文问，李玄是谁？刘芸笑嘻嘻答，情敌呀！沈一石听见这个名字，又在边上操他妈、操你大爷地凭口舌行猥亵事不绝。刘芸笑嘻嘻看高翰文：是不是也是你的情敌？高翰文说：啊？顾左右而言他：哦，这个love is love，沈学长真是说对了。沈一石说，怎么，我瞎说八道，歪打正着了？刘芸说，直男就是傻，你没看见海老手机壳子跟莲哥同款不同色，锁屏还是莲花么。沈一石道，那不是iphone自带壁纸吗？刘芸道，都ios13了谁还带那个。沈一石恍然大悟。又道，别的不讲，很难想象海老有性生活。刘芸讲，你没有，自然想象不到。高翰文道：嗯？沈一石道，子非我，安知我有无性生活。刘芸、高翰文齐道：嗯？

沈一石说，唉，整天就是喝酒扯淡。你说我们这样，有什么意义？我们沉醉这样的生活，有什么意义？高翰文说，如同胡适评红楼梦，没有主题，就是好玩。沈一石讲，写红楼梦的有钱，评红楼梦的有才，我们屁都没有，怎么好玩。刘芸道，可以有弁而钗，宜春香质，姑妄言，春风沉醉的夜晚。高翰文听得连“嗯？”四声。沈一石道，都立夏了，还沉醉？郁达夫文章我真不喜欢。高翰文说，立夏还是次要的，关键天亮了。三人都住了口。东边天空金光如斧，劈开乱麻一团毫无头绪造作的夜晚。

  



	3. Chapter 3

大山酒馆happy hour 5-6点，尽显老朱鸡贼奸商本色。一万多平方公里新一线城市，5-6点不在通勤路上何以为人。沈高刘三闲人占据两张榻榻米写作业，老朱坐吧台打连连看。老朱的猫白天抱给刘芸玩，这时还到店里，翘着尾巴东蹭西挠。沈一石趴在桌上跟它对视，忽地大吼一声，猫歪头看看他，不理，高刘朱三人俱吓了一大跳。

十次沈一石说操你妈的一次他没有，

他说，操你大爷。

沈一石说操你大爷。

老朱：谁大爷？

沈一石反问：你大爷谁？

老朱红11代，他大爷自然是个比他爹还大的大官。沈一石道：操你大爷也是可以的，该。老朱登时往他脑门丢了一lime。沈一石躲开，反扔回去。猫看lime乱飞津津有味。

沈一石扔了一阵，顿觉无聊，挨了老朱一颗，趴在桌上不动。高翰文抹书上的水：你们挑个干的东西扔啊。刘芸抱着电脑缩在角落，避过双方交火。


End file.
